Contraintes
by ApocalypseEl
Summary: Recueil d'OS avec Contraintes. Tokio Hotel, encore & toujours...
1. Quiet

**Contraintes** : Culture. Ananas. Soviet. Cheveux. Bowling. Janvier. Roumanie. Nems. Scatophile. Fellation.

**Quiet.**

C'était un après midi de Janvier. De retour au pays, ça faisait du bien. Nous avions besoin d'une pause, de quelques jours. Retrouver nos familles, et un peu de calme. Voyez vous, même une soirée bowling résonnait ainsi pour nous. Calme.

Je rentrais à la maison. Mon ancienne maison, chez mes parents. Ils étaient apparemment absents toutes l'après midi. Lorsque je claquais la porte d'entrée, Alphonse, ou Alph, pour nous, vint m'accueillir avec quelques aboiements heureux. Je regardais autours de moi. Calme, propre, rangement. Ces trois mots correspondaient exactement à l'ambiance présente.

Dans la cuisine, sur la table, une corbeille de fruits exotiques dans un emballage cadeau. Bananes, noix de coco, litchi, papaye, grenade, et ananas. Ils décorent un peu la pièce, avec leur allure de vacances. J'ouvre une fenêtre : le chauffage est poussé au maximum. D'un geste, j'attache mes longs cheveux que je n'ai pas pris la peine de lisser en quittant l'hôtel ce matin. Le salon sent le tabac froid. Le cendrier n'est pas vidé. Le cuir du fauteuil grince quand je me laisse tomber dedans en soupirant.

_« La prochaine fois, t'iras chier dans un sac plastique. Comme ça, tu pourras assouvir ton fantasme de scatophile, et tu penseras à moi. »_

Les paroles de Tom me revenaient en tête. Il riait. Ça l'amusait de me rabaisser tout le temps.

_« Arrête, imagine que sa copine lui fasse une fellation au même moment ! »_

Bill en rajoutait toujours une couche, et c'était l'éclat de rire entre les jumeaux. Vraiment, ça faisait du bien, de temps en temps, de ne pas les croiser une journée, ou plus.

Dans le couloir, à l'étage, je remarquais du changement. Les peintures ont été refaite, et Carly, la cousine qui est venue vivre ici a rajouté un poster sur la porte de sa chambre. Il est sombre, un drapeau de l'Allemagne au milieu. Un cheval fou cabré au dessus d'un soviet tombé par terre. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a dans la tête ? Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce groupe, qui mêle histoire et culture sans, peut être, connaître la vraie Histoire ?

« Chinois. Ça te va, mon chéri ? »

Elle me passe la main dans les cheveux après m'avoir servis des nems. Mon père lève les yeux au ciel.

« Où est Carly ? »

« Elle est sortie, avec des amis. »

« Tu restes combien de temps, fils ? »

Je soupire en pensant au nombre de jours de paix qu'il me reste avant de repartir vers la civilisation du show business.

« Dans dix jours, nous devons assurer la promo en Roumanie. »

Dix jours. Sans Tom et ses blagues douteuses. Sans Bill et son hypocrisie. Sans Gustav et ses silences.

Plus que dix jours...


	2. Inattendu

**Contraintes** : Chirurgie Esthétique. Crash d'Avion. Woainw. Religieux. Guitare. Sniffer. Skate. Soupe. Montagne. Mère.

**Inattendu.**

Le studio était d'un calme plat. La musique Hip Hop qui commençait à me taper sur les nerfs s'était tue, et mon frère s'était exilé dans sa chambre, sa guitare pour seule amie. Gabriella était dans la cuisine, nous préparant sa soupe maison, sa spécialité. J'allumais la télévision, et tombais sur un flash spécial. Un crash d'avion. Je me figeais, l'espace d'un instant, alors que mon sang se glaçait sous ma peau. C'était l'avion que nous devions prendre, avant d'annuler le meeting de Moscou. L'avion s'était crashé dans les montagnes russes, quelques kilomètres avant la piste d'atterrissage. J'entendis Gabriella entrer dans la pièce, suivit de son fils, Jimmy, une planche de skate sous le bras, une large casquette vissée que le crâne. C'est qui, son modèle, dites moi ?

« C'est... Horrible. »

« Frérot, tu peux me filer le sachet dans ma poche de veste, steuplait ? »

« Fais pas le con, Maman va arriver. C'est pas le moment de sniffer, Tom. »

Il roule des yeux, et va lui même chercher sa veste, au même moment où la sonnette retentit.

Gabriella revient deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée de notre mère, qui sourit largement en écartant les bras. Elle sent bon. S'est refaite une teinture et une garde robe. Ses cheveux rouges flamboient sans la pièce. Un large décolleté, et une icône religieuse autour du cou. Je n'ai jamais voulu porter de croix, bien que je crois en Dieu. Ma mère a pourtant bien essayé...

« Gaby a eu une augmentation ou quoi ? »

« Pourquoi cette question, m'man ? »

« Ça crève les yeux ! Son nez ! Elle a fait refaire son nez ! »

« Hm. Et alors ? Demandais-je. »

« La chirurgie esthétique, mon grand, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. »

« Woainw. »

J'hausse les sourcils. Frérot, il a pris l'habitude de dire ce mot qui ne veut strictement rien dire. Si je me souviens bien, c'est depuis notre escapade à Paris, je crois.

Une façon de couper court à la discussion, peut être...


End file.
